Persona Randomness
by BlazingFireAngelXXX
Summary: Random Humor tentang karakter-karakter persona 3&4, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**PERSONA RANDOMNESS**

**Disclaimer :**Karakter-karakter persona punya ATLUS.

A/N: Hey semua! Fic ini adalah percobaan pertama saya dalam hal parody. Mohon dimaklumi bila tidak lucu, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Randomness has just begun.**

**Snack Time.**

Nanako dan Souji ada di ruang tamu, asyik melakukan sesuatu...

Nanako: Mmm! Big Bro, ini asyik banget apaan sih ini?

Souji menoleh ke Nanako sambil nyengir.

Souji: Ini Nanako....Namanya **Ganja.** Kau suka?

Nanako: Suka banget!

Souji menarik nafas lega.

Souji: Baguslah, soalnya susah sekali dapetnya.

Sementara itu....

Dojima: Adachi! Kemana barang bukti yang tadi aku simpen di sini?

Adachi:Err...Itu...Anu..Ermmmh...Begini...

Dojima:ADACHI!

Alhasil,rumah Souji siang itu dipenuhi asap ganja....

**Great Seal....**

Situasinya sangat tegang, lagu Burn My Dread~Last Battle~ mengalun pelan...

Minato:*Ngumpulin kekuatan dari social link*

Nyx:*Melongo kayak orang bloon*

Minato:GREAT SEAL!

Stempel raksasa jatuh dari langit dan menindih Nyx sampai gepeng.

Minato:Yes!

Anggota S.E.E.S: *jatuh ala anime*

**Evoker can be used as a weapon.**

Dark Hour sedang berlangsung. Seorang bocah berambut biru akan memulai kehidupan barunya di Iwatodai.

Minato:*membuka pintu sambil bersiul-siul*

Yukari : Siapa disitu!*menembakan Evoker* DOR!DOR!DOR!

Minato:*Is Dead*XP

Mitsuru:*dateng sambil tergopoh-gopoh* Yukari! Gimana sih? Kenapa kamu bunuh tokoh utama? Ceritanya ga bisa jalan tanpa dia!

Yukari: Ups.

Gamer:WTF?! Apa-apaan nich?

PS2: Jagoan lu mati, goblok.

Gamer: Diam!

**I am your brother Naoto!**

Orang bertopeng dan Naoto Shirogane sedang berhadapan di final floor Secret Laboratory. Naoto sedang terluka di bagian kakinya.

Orang bertopeng tersebut memegang pedang yang berlumuran darah. Darah Naoto. DARAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.......

Gamer: *Ngelempar sepatu* Gak usah lebay! _On to the story_!

Oke, oke. _Geez,_ tidak sabaran!

Orang bertopeng: Kakekmu tidak pernah memberitahumu apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu.

Naoto: Dia sudah memberitahuku! Dia memberitahu-Err...Sebenarnya dia tidak memberitahuku apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak punya kakak.

Orang bertopeng:Tidak,*buka topeng....It's Minato!* Akulah kakakmu!

Naoto: Tidak! Tidak mungkin, itu tidak benar! Bohong! TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!

Minato: Gunakan perasaanmu, maka kau akan tahu itu benar.

Naoto: TIDAK!! TIDAK !! !!!!

**Commu Break?**

Alkisah ada waktu dimana anggota S.E.E.S cowo kesel sama Minato, gara-gara semua cewe S.E.E.S diembat sama dia semua, sampe cewe-cewe di sekolah juga!

Akhirnya, mereka punya sebuah rencana.

Junpei: Rapat bujang lapuk.....DIMULAI!

Junpei di all-out attack oleh anggota S.E.E.S yang lainnya. (Cowo tentunya! Kecuali Minato yang lagi nge-date)

Akihiko: Enak aja bujang lapuk! Gue masih laku tau! Hanya saja hatiku untuknya *membayangkan Mitsuru*._ Ooh, rambut merahnya yang anggun, matanya yang menggoda, bibirnya yang merah seperti anggur kualitas top, dadanya yang besar...._

Seketika itu juga anggar Mitsuru menancap di kepala Akihiko.

Shinjiro (masih idup, hehehe):_ Dasar, pasti lagi pikiran mesum_~Anyway, rapat dibuka!

Akihiko: *berdiri sigap, lukanya ilang bagaikan kartun looney tunes yang author tonton dulu * Nah, seperti yang kita tahu masalah kita adalah pemimpin S.E.E.S saat ini, Minato Arisato!

Anggota S.E.E.S yang lain (disingkat ASYL):*mengangguk*

Akihiko: Minato, adalah Persona-User unik yang bisa memakai banyak Persona sekaligus.

ASYL:*mengangguk*

Akihiko: Dia diketahui mempunyai keberanian yang luar biasa, otak cemerlang, dan bisa membuat cewek tergila-gila dengan pandangan saja!

ASYL:*mengangguk*

Akihiko: Sebenarnya aku sih gak ada masalah, cuma dia....DIA BERANI-BERANINYA MEREBUT MITSURU DARIKU!

ASYL:*kaget*

Akihiko: Udah gitu... DIA KENCAN DENGAN YUKARI, FUUKA, AEGIS,CHIHIRO, YUKO, DLL, DST!

ASYL:*gasp*

Ken: Bagaimana dengan Maiko?

Akihiko tidak menjawab, ia menekan tombol remote dan memutar sebuah video.

Maiko: Onii-san, kalau aku sudah besar nanti aku akan menikah dengan Onii-san.

Minato: Boleh-boleh aja.

ASYL:*gasp*

Ken:*cemburu berat, seluruh badannya bergetar*

Junpei: Terus, kita harus gimana Senpai?

Akihiko:*nyengir* Junpei, aku kira kau tidak akan bertanya.

Esoknya, sepulang sekolah...

Akihiko: Mitsuru!

Mitsuru: Ada apa?

Akihiko: Udah ikutin aja aku!

Mitsuru: *ngikutin sambil bengong*

* * *

Stupei-er...Junpei: Woi Yukari!

Yukari:Apaan sih Stupei? Aku sibuk!

Junpei: Udahlah, cepat ke sini!

Yukari:?

* * *

Ken:Maiko-chan!

Maiko: Ken-chan! Ada apa?

Ken: Ikuti aku, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan.

Maiko:Oke?

* * *

Shinjiro:M-Miki...

Miki( Adiknya Akihiko, gua idupin demi kepentingan fic ini XD): Hmmm, apa?

Shinjiro: I-I-Ikutlah denganku ada sesuatu yang harus kaulihat.

Miki:Baiklah.

* * *

Sementara itu di taman Iwatodai Minato lagi ngedate Elizabeth karena kepentingan requestnya. Mereka duduk sebentar di bangku karena capek.

Elizabeth: Jadi ini ya yang namanya kencan, hmmm aku merasa berdebar-debar!

Minato:...

Elizabeth:*tiba-tiba berteriak* Oh ya!

Minato: *hampir jatuh karena kaget* A-Apa?

Elizabeth:Aku dengar setiap kencan harus diakhiri dengan ciuman, benar?

Minato:*berpikir sebentar* Yupz.

Elizabeth: Mari kita akhiri hari yang menyenangkan ini! MMMmmmmmm*mengerucutkan bibir*

Minato:MMMMMmmmmmm

Suara laki-laki: AHA!

Saking kagetnya, Minato gagal mencium ( ato dicium yach?) Elizabeth.

Dari semak-semak keluarlah Anggota S.E.E.S. Cowo dan cewe beserta cewe-cewe yang dia kencani.

Mitsuru: Mi-Minato..

Yukari: Tidak mungkin, mustahil!

Fuuka: Minato-san...

Cewe-cewe lain:*cuman bisa diem*

Mitsuru: Arisato! Jelaskan!

Cowo-cowo S.E.E.S:* terkekeh-kekeh*

Minato:Kalian ingin penjelasan? Baiklah!

Semuanya kaget, gak biasanya Minato lantang kayak gini.

Minato: Sebenarnya...

Semua:*ngedengerin dengan seksama*

Minato:I LOVE YOU ALL!

Semua: ???????

Minato: Betul, ini fakta, aku sangat mencintai kalian( kecuali cowo..of course) semua sehingga aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu!

Semua:*ga bisa berkata-kata*

Minato:Karena itu..*berlutut secara ksatria dan merentangkan tangannya*. Will all of you become my lovers? *puppy dog eyes*

S.E.E.S cowo: _Pasti ditolak_

Semua cewe:YES!

S.E.E.S cowo: ?!?!!

Semua cewe:YES! YES! WE WILL MINATO ARISATO!

S.E.E.S cowo:*speechless*

Minato: C'mon babes, let's have a group date!

Semua cewe: *ikut Minato*

S.E.E.S cowo:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gamer:*ngelempar wajan* Diem lu semua! Berisik tahu!

**Parental Block**

Margareth: Ooh Souji...

Social link empress has reached MAX!

PS2:-'Do' her

-Take a Bath together

-Make Out

-Massage plus-plus.

-Hand Shake

Gamer:*'Do' her*

PS2 : Ga boleh! Lu belum cukup umur!

Gamer: *Take a Bath together*

PS2 : Sayang sekali, tunggu anda dewasa....

Gamer:*Makeout*

PS2: This is T-rated you ***********! Better luck next time!

Gamer:*Massage plus-plus*

PS2:*ngedangdut* UWOWUWO Tunggulah kau nak! Tunggulah hingga kau dewasaaaaaaa...

Gamer:*menggerutu sambil memilih Hand Shake*

Margareth: Hah? Jabat tangan? Oh ya tentu, mengapa tidak?

Margareth merasa bahwa kau tidak cukup jantan...

Gamer: GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!! *ambil palu dan mengancurkan PS2nya*

PS2: Tunggu....sampai....kau......dewasa....

**Author's review about Mshe.**

Karena kecakepannya dalam P3P, maka Author masuk ke dunia game dengan kekuatannya untuk meminang sang Main Character Wanita ( Kalau ga salah namanya Kaori, bener ga?)

Author: OMG Hotness! You will be mine!

Niko( temen author): Jangan! Nanti dia bakal ajep-ajep ga jelas lalu semua tikus di kota akan menyerangmu!

Author:*mikir bentar*

Author mendekati Kaori

Author : Maukah kau jadi pacarku?

Kaori: *Ajep-ajep ga jelas*

Tikus-tikus seluruh kota: ATTACK!

Author: AAGH! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! UARRRRRGGGHHHH

**To be continued...or is it?**

**A/N: **Bagaimana pendapat kalian? bagus ?jelek? Apa aku harus ngelanjutin? Review Plizzzz


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Atlus yang punya game ini bukan saya.

**Chapter 2:**

**More and More Randomness!**

**

* * *

**

**Yukari's Choker**

Hamuko\Minako\Mshe\Wateper\Kebo(?): Eh Yuk, aku pinjem chokermu yach! Mau kencan dengan Souji nih, hehehe...

Yukari:Bentar, tak ambilin cadangannya.

Hamuko: Kelamaan, pinjam punyamu aja!*njambret punya Yukari*

Yukari:Eh tunggu-

BRET!

Hamuko:Yu-Yukari?

Yukari:...

Hamuko: D-di lehermu itu...Jakun ya?

Yukari:...

**Summoning Style**

Alkisah para protagonist serial persona diwawancarai oleh wartawan tentang cara mereka masing-masing untuk memanggil Persona.**  
**

Naoya Todo\Protagonist Persona 1: Dengan pikiran choy!

Tatsuya Suou\Protagonist Persona 2: Sama...

Minato Arisato\Protagonist Persona 3: Pistol ajaib.

Souji Seta\Protagonist Persona 4: Kartu Yu-Gi-Oh...

**Evoker is not a gun?**

Minato:Per...So...Na!

Minato menekan tombol Hp barunya.

TUT...TUT...TUT...

Hp:_ Maaf, pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk memanggil Orpheus, harap isi ulang sebelum masa tenggang._

Minato: Sialan!

**Evoker is not a gun? 2**

Minato:Per...So...Na

BUK!

Muncullah Orpheus sambil mengenalkan dirinya dan membantai shadow-shadow yang ada.

Loh? Kok? Ini humor bukan yach?

Minato: *puyeng*Eh Yuk, kalau kita manggil Persona kok banyak bintang si langit ya?

Yukari: *Sigh* Kenapa sih bentuk Evoker adalah sebuah Palu?

**Souji's style of summoning Persona **

Yosuke: Eh Partner.

Souji: Apa?

Yosuke: Apa kamu nggak bosen dengan gaya kamu? Menurutku sih terlalu normal.

*Bagi yang nggak tau, IT mensummon persona mereka dengan cara memukulkan senjata mereka ke kartu mereka (atau menembak dalam kasus Naoto), Souji cuma meremas kartu dengan tangan kirinya.

Kanji: Iya bo! Gak keren banget entuh! *Author kena Skull Cracker Kanji*

Souji:Hmmm ucapan kalian ada benarnya juga. Okeh, nanti aku ganti.

*Random Battle di Midnight Channel!

Rise: Senpai bentar yach, aku ada urusan di Marukyu Tofu!

Souji:Teddie mana?

Rise: Be'ol di pojok.

Souij: *Swt* Oke deh, Persona! *Souji nyabet kartunya pake tongkat baseball yang dikasih sama Margaret.

*Pantat Yosuke kesodok.

Yosuke:Wadaw! Partner!

Souji: Sorry, Persona!

*Kali ini mengenai alat vital Kanji.

Kanji:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*Author di Ziodyne Kanji

Souji:Oops sorry! Persona!

*Nyingkap roknya Yukiko

Yukiko:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rise: Senpai aku kembali ! OMG What the?

Yosuke: *Nungging gara-gara pantatnya sakit

Kanji:*Pingsan

Yukiko:*Nangis di pojok

Rise: Semuanya down!

Yosuke:Partner...Mending gayamu kembali ke asal...

Souji:Iya...

**Mystery Food X saves the day!**

Semua serangan Souji dkk gak mempan sama Izanami!

Yosuke: Gimana nih partner? Semua serangan kita nggak mempan!

Souji:*Mikir benta* AHA!

Souji merogoh kantongnya dan menemukan...Mystery Food X buatan para cewek IT! Kok bisa masuk kantong Souji? Kan kantongnya karakter Video Game bisa menyimpan banyak barang XD.

Souji: Terima ini!

Izanami:*WEAK!* UERRRRRRRRRGH!

Maka IT pun menang tanpa harus menghadapi Izanami-no-Okami.

**Fire!**

Asrama SEES kebakaran! Penyebabnya tabung elpiji 3kg di dapur meledak!

Semua cowok (dan Koromaru) sudah sampe di luar asrama, tapi ceweknya belum.

Minato: Lompat, nanti aku tangkep!

Fuuka lompat dan dengan sukses ditangkep Minato.

Fuuka:*blush* Makasih ya!

Minato:Ya..

Giliran Yukari.

BLUK!

Karena lebih berat dari Fuuka Minato setengah jongkok waktu dia nangkep Yukari.

Yukari:*blush* Te-terimakasih.

Minato: Sama-sama.

Giliran Mitsuru.

BLUK!

Minato hampir berlutut ke tanah karena Mitsuru lebih berat dari Yukari

Mitsuru:*blush* Terimakasih Arisato.

Minato:*Ngangguk*

Aigis: Berarti sekarang giliran saya ya...

Minato:Eh? Aigis TUNG-

BRUAAAAK!

*Minato penyet di tanah

Fuuka: Aigis, beratmu berapa?

Aigis:2 Ton

Mitsuru: Eh itu darah ya?

Yukari:AMBULANS!

**Magic!**

Bu Toriumi: Namanya Minato Arisato, murid pindahan**.**

Siswi 1: Tampangnya biasa aja, ga bagus dan juga ga jelek.

Siswi 2: Kayaknya penakut.

Siswi 3 : Dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh...

Minato:...

1 Bulan kemudian...

Semua siswi Gekkoukan: Kyaaa! Minato-sama! Suteki!

Junpei: Dude, ngapain aja kamu satu bulan ini? Kok jadi populer.

Minato: Ga ngapa-ngapain kok! Aku cuma karaoke, makan menu DHA di Iwatodai Strip Mall, lalu minum Pheromone Coffee.

Junpei:Buset!

**Grand Theft Persona**

Ryoji: Sayang sekali Minato! Hanya kematian yang menunggumu disini!

Minato gak terima. Asap keluar dari telinganya

Tiba-tiba muncul Dancing Hand bawa mobil atap terbuka.

Dancing Hand itu dihajar sama Minato lalu mobilnya direbut, lagunya diganti: Burn My Dread ~Last Battle~

Minato:Buuuuuuuurn My Dread!

Enath kesetanan ato apa dia buka bajunya, menunjukkan tato **Iwatodai** di perutnya.

Lalu Minato keluar mobil dan nyentuh ikon tongkat billyard.

1 Cowardly Maya keluar bawa 2 senapan mesin.

Topeng Cowardly Maya itu disodok Minato pake tongkat billyard terus dipukuli sampai mati.

Senapan mesinnya direbut Minato.

5 Cowardly Maya muncul, tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung aja ditembakin pake senapan mesin baru Minato.

Ryoji: Woy! Cukup sudah dengan kekerasan Video Game ini!

**To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 dari Persona Randomness! Sorry lama ngupdatenya, habisnya sirkuit humor Author korslet beberapa minggu ini, hahahahaha. Review yach semua!


End file.
